


your favorite flavor

by princess_astra



Series: peter parker loves you (mostly) [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Ice Cream, ice cream is god's greatest creation, nothing serious just getting your tonsils removed, peter is cute but also stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_astra/pseuds/princess_astra
Summary: based off this prompt- You just got your tonsils removed so I visit you and this might be bad timing but you should know i've had a crush on you for years sHHH DON'T SAY ANYTHING YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK!





	your favorite flavor

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why all i want to do is write cute fluff when it comes to peter but oh well here we are

****Even if it was just your tonsils, you hated the idea of having surgery.

It didn't necessarily feel like you woke up in the hospital bed, it felt more like you... finally realized it was there. You weren't completely knocked out for surgery, but you still had large doses of anesthesia injected into you, and were put in this room for two hours until it wore off after the surgery. You vaguely remember eating a weird Popsicle that tasted like medicine and putting on normal clothes, but it all felt like a dream. Two hours later, you finally understood your surroundings again, and noticed your mom sitting in your room talking to Peter.

"Mom?" You asked her, your voice more strained and dry than you've ever heard it in your life.

She quickly stood up and walked over to you. "Yes, I'm here, you're not supposed to talk. Do you understand what I'm saying now?"

You nodded, and she continued. "I have to leave for my big meetings in LA now, but Peter's staying over." You nodded, and she gave you a pointed look. "I'm trusting you," she warned.

You furrowed your eyebrows and threw your hands up, as if to say, _what did I do?_ Usually mothers would be afraid to leave their daughters alone with boys, but your mom seriously loved Peter, and probably trusted him more than you did. She grinned and kissed your forehead. "I have to go, I love you."

You frowned as she left, and then Peter was at your other side, laughing at your facial expression. "Come on, you can leave now."

He held your arm as you got out of the bed, and realized that you still felt somewhat dizzy and weak, because you hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday, and only had a bunch of anesthesia in you. You stumbled a little into his arms, and blamed your cloudy state of mind for only being able to think about how strong they were.

"I'm afraid that might happen often these first few hours," your nurse chuckled, as Peter steadied you. She gave Peter a folder, and looked to you. "In the folder is some information you might need to know, what you can and can't eat, what happens if you faint, all of that..." She turned to Peter again. "You're staying with her the entire night, right? She can't be unattended." You finally stood on your own and noticed that Peter seemed slightly nervous, replying yes to the nurse and scanning the contents of the folder. "If you could just wait in the lobby, I'll give you the papers your mom needs and we'll be done."

He nodded, and moved to grab your arm again. You tried flailing them around in some vague gesture to insinuate that you didn't need the help, but he grabbed your wrist firmly, and you couldn't move it anymore. "At least let me hold your hand or something," he insisted, reaching down to your hand. "I feel like you're going to fall."

He felt slightly awkward now, and although he did want to hold your hand for other reasons, he truly was afraid that you would fall on him again, and he didn't know how else to recover from that statement. Thankfully, things became less awkward when you nodded, and shifted your hands so now your fingers were intertwined with his.

When you sat in the hospital lobby, Peter walked over to the front desk, and returned with a plastic bag. "I got you something," he gave you the bag, and you looked inside to see he had bought your favorite ice cream. You turned to him with wide eyes and a bright smile, and threw your arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around you. He loved how much you appreciated everything, even when your throat was burning and your family was gone and you couldn't speak, you were still grateful for something as simple as a tub of ice cream.

You reached for the spoon in the bag and immediately began eating the ice cream, and thought it had never been more satisfying before. It not only tasted great, but it soothed your throat too, and the fact that Peter had bought it for you warmed you heart. You turned to him and gestured for him to take some, but he shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

You pouted at him, and nudged him insisted that he take some, but he kept shaking his head. "Just—"

"No! No, no talking for you," he covered your mouth with his hand, and when he removed it, you were still pouting, and he laughed.

"What?" You asked. You honestly didn't feel like there would actually be consequences for talking at the moment; everything felt fine.

"Stop talking!" He kept laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" You spoke, in a higher voice than usual in an attempt to sound normal.

"Will you stop talking if I tell you?" He asked. You nodded. He gave you a skeptical look, but continued anyway, with a blush on his cheeks before he even got the words out. "You look adorable when you're pouting."

You raised your eyebrows and tucked your lips in, and he stammered. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I'm supposed to take care of you now and we're going to spend one night alone and I've been thinking about it a lot..." He looked to you, and you were trying your best to give him a I'm-still-listening-please-don't-stop-talking-look, so he continued. "Look, I know this is a bad time, but I just want you to know that, I do have feelings for you and actually I have for awhile— but I just want to tell you that I'm not going to hurt you or anything and I shouldn't even be saying this right now, it's just that you're not talking and you're stuck with me so I feel like now I can really say anything..." Peter was nervously rambling now, and his eyes widened quickly. "Not that I'm going to say anything wrong! Like, I won't do anything you don't want me too and I'll just make sure that you're okay and my feelings won't get in the way of that, actually they'll probably help so it's okay if you don't feel the same way and—"

You knew you promised you wouldn't talk, but you couldn't take it anymore. Peter seemed so nervous about this whole situation, and you were bursting with energy at his words and wanted him to know what you felt. Plus, he was getting increasingly louder, and if people weren't already staring at Peter for how adorable he was naturally, they were definitely staring at him now. You put a hand on his arm. "Peter, I like you too," You said, as loud and as normally as your voice allowed you to.

"You do?" He relaxed for all of two seconds, before getting anxious again. "Wait! Shh, don't say anything, you're not supposed to talk!"

"But, I just want to tell you I've liked you forever also!" You laughed.

"Really?" He smiled. "Wait, stop talking!" He demanded again, but now you were in fits of laughter. "And stop laughing! That's probably not good for you either."

"It's so funny," you grinned.

"(Y/N), seriously, shut up," he warned.

You raised your eyebrows. "Make me."

He took that as an opportunity, and in a brave moment, leaned forward and kissed you slowly. You worried that your lips were sticky and gross from the ice cream, and furthermore from the surgery— but Peter just thought they were soft, and that you tasted like your favorite flavor. He pulled away slowly and looked into your eyes.

You tried to make a comment again. "Tha—"

He kissed you again to keep you from talking, even longer this time, and pulled away saying, "No, really, shut up."

You leaned your head on his shoulder this time, biting your lip to stop yourself from laughing.

You thought that Peter _shutting you up_ was actually really fun.

Peter thought it was too.

It was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
